Forbidden
by alyssremers7
Summary: Nickole, a Jedi padawan, meets a Sith apprentice named Tanner. They are arch rivals, but fall in love just the same. What will become of them, and their quirky friend who just seems to get in the way? First story - wish me luck! Rated T for language later *DISCLAIMER* I don't own Star Wars, or any of the main people you have actually heard of (i own the 6 main characters)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Nickole Starfall. Congratulations, you have been selected to continue your training. Your new master shall be, Zaimur Vaal!"

Twelve year old Nickole lifted her head and glanced at her new master. He nodded at her, and she smiled. She had been waiting for this day for three years, the day she would be chosen to become a padawan, and learn the ways of the Jedi. She walked over to her new master, and gave him a shy nod. He said "Hello Nickole."

"Nick," she mumbled. "My friends call me Nick, and I would feel honored if you did the same Master."

Master Vaal chuckled. "I would be delighted young one. Now, let's go pack your things and get you ready to leave. We head for Endor in the morning."

Nick smiled at him, and nodded. They walked off into the temple together, and Nick felt ready for just about anything.

000000

Many light years away, another ceremony took place, though this one wasn't as happy. A thirteen year old Sith apprentice had just battled his way to victory in another duel against a classmate, when a man in a hood appeared at the edge of the arena. "Tanner Krytal," he said. "The Lord's have been watching you, and have decided it is time for you to become an apprentice."

Tanner nodded his head. At thirteen he was too old to become a padawan, by Jedi standards, but not by Sith. He followed the hooded figure to a dark room, where he knelt automatically. "Welcome my pupil," a voice spoke through the blackness. "You have been chosen to serve Darth Saris. Do his bidding, as you would do mine."

"Yes, my lord." Tanner rose, and left the room. He was united with a tall man outside. "Hello apprentice. My name is…"

"Darth Saris. I was told." Tanner interrupted.

Saris grinned slightly. "You have some spirit in you, boy, I'll give you that. But, if you are going to be my apprentice for long, you must learn to keep your mouth shut. Do you understand."

Tanner spoke loudly, and clearly. "Yes sir. I apologize."

Saris' grin widened. "Good. Pack your things, training begins tomorrow at sunrise. Be prepared, it won't be pretty."


	2. Mission

**Chapter 1**

**_Mission_**

**_Four years later_**

Battles raged all around her, the noise distracting her. Nickole ran through the crowd of droids, slicing through them like a hot knife through butter. They dropped left and right, but Nick was more concerned with the blocked entryway behind them. She knew that behind the debris blocking the door were a group of younglings, trapped. The last wave of droids moved toward her, and she sliced through them as cleanly as the ones before them. She approached the blocked entrance, and double checked behind her to make sure the droids were all gone. She tried pulling the rocks away from the door, but it was no use. She then began using her lightsaber to slice through the rocks. It was more difficult than the droids, but she managed to get through, and the pile collapsed. She climbed over the top to reach the younglings, and - "Simulation failed."

"Again?" Nick cried. She turned to her master, sitting in a chair off to her far right. "I killed all the droids; I didn't even get a scratch! Why did I fail?"

"Control, Nick." Zaimur Vaal stood to properly address his padawan. "You did not pass because you failed to use every method we Jedi have in our arsenal, as is the purpose of this test."

"What do you mean I didn't use every…" sudden realization dawned in her eyes. "Oh. Well you know I'm bad at that!"

"And you will never get better if you don't practice. Maybe you should spend less time in the sparring hall and more time on your skills with the Force. You will never become a knight if you—"

"Don't master patience to hone in your skills with the Force. I know Master Vaal." Nick had heard this speech many times and didn't hesitate to finish Vaal's sentence.

"Good. Other than that, you did excellent." Vaal's habit was to always offer a compliment to keep Nick's spirits up. He knew that she was often too hard on herself, and he always had that strange philosophy to say something good and bad.

"Thanks master."

"Sir," a clone rushed in speaking to Vaal, "Master Yoda is calling."

Vaal straightened his robes. "Very good, thank you captain." He then turned to Nick. "You go get some lunch, then you can go check on the Ewok tribes."

"Yes sir," she nearly shouted. She bowed and rushed out of the room.

Vaal smiled after his padawan. She was sixteen, and still had a lot to learn, but she would become a knight soon, and he knew it. He thought about her friends in the Ewok tribe, and hoped she would be able to let go. His thinking, unfortunately, distracted him from his task at hand. He righted his thoughts, and swept off to meet Master Yoda.

00000

Tanner strode onto the imperial starfighter, pride gleaming in his eyes. At seventeen, his master was letting him go on solo missions, a feat rarely accomplished by the other apprentices, and his first important one had been a complete success. He had managed to acquire two transmissions between Jedi. One of specific war plans against the sith, and the other about the new recruit. He was ushered to his master by the droids, and kneeled before him. "I have brought the transmissions, my lord."

"Wonderful. You have surpassed my expectations, yet again Tanner. Now, we listen."

Darth Saris put the small disk into a slot on his chair, and the two listened intently. This conversation was dealing with the person the Sith would recruit next. Saris was intent on this padawan, for they were the padawan to his old rival, Jedi Master Vaal. However, they had no idea who this padawan was, nor how far they had progressed in their Jedi training. The only thing the Sith knew, was that this young person had a very strong mediclorian count, and that they could be the one prophesized to raise the Sith out of the dark ages, and into a new light.

Tanner was deep in thought, wondering why he wasn't the one the Sith were looking for, when the conversation began to play.

"Hello Master Yoda."

"Hello Zaimur. Nick's training progressing, how is?"

"It's going well master, though there is a problem."

"Still having problems with the force, your padawan is?"

"It's like Nick isn't trying."

"Keep calm and be patient, you must. Master itself in time, the Force will."

"I understand, Master Yoda, but –"

"No buts. Things for a reason, the Force does."

"Yes Master Yoda," and the transmission ended.

Tanner looked at his master, who had a smirk painted on his too-pale face, his yellow eyes staring at his apprentice. "Krytal, I have decided your final mission before I can give you your full title as Sith Lord."

Tanner looked at his master in awe. He surely couldn't mean it, for he had said it before. "Are you serious, my lord?"

"Oh quite," Darth Saris chuckled. "You are right to question me boy. I will not fail you this time, if you do not fail me in return. Bring me this young padawan, Nick. He will be of great use to us. I might even let you train him in the ways of the dark side."

Tanner beamed with excitement. He was finally getting his chance, and capturing a padawan learner would be his toughest challenge yet. "I won't, my Lord."

"Good. Now go fetch me the boy. I can't wait to meet him."

_AN: Hi. Sorry, I totally forgot to describe Nickole and the gang. I'll introduce you to the final two characters in chapter 2 "Friend" and then if I forget again I'll put character descriptions in the author's note. R&R, I'm new to this whole writing thing and I hope I'm doing good._

_TTFN!_

_Alyss (pronounced like Alice)_


	3. Friend

**Chapter 2**

**_Friend_**

**_Later that day_**

Nickole ran through the forest on Endor, her long, red hair flying behind her. Excitement gleamed in her dark-green eyes as she neared the Ewok village. She was welcomed into the tribe with open arms, her slim figure, at five nine, towering over the Ewok people. She grabbed a low limb on a tree, and swung herself higher into its branches. She climbed toward the top, looking for something, or someone. She didn't see the person she was looking for, and was about to hop down when suddenly, a rustle came from the next tree over. In that adjacent tree, a tall girl was sitting sharpening a stick with her knife. The girl didn't notice Nickole in the next tree, and Nick planned to keep it that way. She quietly swung over to the sitting tree, above the other girl. She hooked her knees on the branch, and swung herself upside-down over the other girl and yelled "Hey Lex!"

Lex, or Alexia as she prefers, jumped, dropping her knife and her sharp stick. "Nick! You can't do that it scares the living shit out of me every time."

Nickole swung into the branch in front of Lex, grinning from ear to ear. Well, at least you knew it was me. If Rhan found out you dropped your knife when someone snuck up on you he'd have your head," she said as she was examining her nails, as if afraid she had chipped one.

Alexia pulled her blaster out of her pocket and pointed it at Nickole. "Well at least I didn't drop ol' trusty. "

Nickole moved the blaster away from her face, saying "Be careful darling. You could hurt someone with that thing."

"Well that's the idea isn't it? I am a bounty hunter in training after all."

Nick chuckled. "Well, you won't be a very good one if a padawan learner can scare you like I just did."

Alexia half smiled, and with a wicked gleam in her brown eyes, pushed Nick off the branch. Nick laughed, pulled out her light saber, and sliced the branch so Alexia would follow. They both yelled, laughing at the same time, and landed in a heap in a pile of clothes on the ground. Laughing, they dusted themselves off, and stood up. Instantly, a hoard of angry Ewok women came running over, screaming at them in their language to "clean up this mess before we call Master Vaal!"

Laughing, the girls cleaned up as they were told, and went off to explore. Alexia stood taller than Nickole, at five foot ten inches, with shoulder-length brown hair. Nickole and Alexia were complete opposites, but they preferred it that way. They always had someone to argue with, and always had someone to vent to. This time, they were arguing about which weapon was better for stealth, a lightsaber or a blaster, when they heard a rustle in a bush behind them. They automatically turned back to back, drawing their respected weapons. The wild animals on Endor were dangerous, and the girls knew all too well what could happen to an unarmed person. Suddenly, a tall, dark figure jumped out of the bush, red lightsaber drawn. He eyed the two girls, both apparently ready to fight, and said "Where is Nick?"

_AN: hahaha cliffhanger... sorry I'm busy and idk when I'll update next. we find out what Tanner looks like in chapter 3, and i know they are short chapters i dont like to draw things out. I'm a very short, to the point person. R&R, i really want to know what y'all think so far! TTFN ~Alyss_


	4. Tanner

**Chapter 3**

**_Tanner_**

**_Earlier that day_**

The small ship flew through hyperspace, stars zipping past the ship. Tanner and a small squad of droids were on board, the prison cell being prepared for the arrival of Nick, the new recruit. If he would go willing, the cell would be of no use, but Padawan learners were always against the change. "We are approaching Endor, sir."

"Thank you. Make sure we aren't spotted."

"Yes sir."

The ship began to slow, going into the atmosphere on the moon. The droids landed the ship smoothly, and the door opened. Tanner motioned for the droids to stay put, and went off alone.

He wove through the woods, getting as far away from the droids as possible. He hated those stupid clankers, but he knew they were necessary to the war effort. He moved south, having no idea where he was going, until he heard a twig crack behind him. He turned, lightsaber drawn, and saw a small bear sprinting through the brush. _Ewoks_, he thought. _The Jedi training camp can't be far from their village_. So he sprinted off, following the creature stealthily through the brush. He came upon the village, hiding behind a bunch of trees, and heard laughter. He turned his head toward the noise, and saw two girls, one slightly taller than the other, cleaning scattered bits of fabric off the ground. He scanned the girls over, taking note of their weapons and how threatening they look. The taller one carried a blaster, so he knew she wouldn't be a bother. He couldn't see the weapon of the red-haired girl, however, so he assumed it was either a blaster or she didn't have one. They walked toward him, arguing about what types of weapons were better in a fight. It was when they turned in his direction that Tanner was truly surprised. The red-head was carrying a lightsaber.

Tanner crouched, ready for a fight. The leaves around him rustled, but he didn't care. He jumped out of the brush, drawing his gleaming red lightsaber. The girls each drew their respective weapons, and faced him. He eyed the two again, reevaluating their skills in the way they held their weapons. He decided on a direct approach, rather than fight first and possibly never know. "Where is Nick?" he questioned, a slight threatening tone showing he meant business.

The two girls looked at each other, a worried glance in their eyes. "I think you have the wrong star system," the Jedi replied. "There is nobody by that name here."

He glared at her, and she returned the favor. "Starfall…" the taller one started.

"Marh." The other finished. "I got this." She turned to Tanner. "Look, buddy. I don't know what you and your Sith buddies want, but nobody named Nick lives on this system." As she talked she slowly walked toward him, putting her lightsaber down. "Now, just lower the lightsaber, and we can talk peacefully."

Tanner laughed. "I don't have time for talk."

Suddenly, a blaster fired at him. It was the taller girl, Marh. He deflected the blast, and went to retaliate, when the other girl, Starfall, stepped in his path. He swung his lightsaber, and she parried the blow. An all out battle was about to commence, when the sound of another lightsaber being drawn came from behind him. "Step away from the padawan Tanner Krytal."

Tanner turned, and saw Master Zaimur Vaal standing behind him, a battalion of droids at the ready by his side. "Wait. You know her?"

Master Vaal grabbed Tanner's arm, the red lightsaber falling to the ground and deactivating. "Let's talk more back home. Nickole!"

"Yes, Master?" Starfall said.

"Help calm down the Ewoks, please. Then report back to me immediately."

"Yes Master." Starfall said, grabbing Marh by the arm and running back to the camp.

Master Vaal then turned to the leader of the clones. "Leave a squad here. I don't want her getting into any more trouble."

"Yes sir!"

A squad of clones broke away from the main group, and the rest surrounded Tanner. One pulled out handcuffs, and clasped them around Tanner's wrists. "Come, Krytal," Vaal said. "Let's go discuss why you are here."

The clones pushed him onward, but not before he dropped an activated tracker for his droids. They walked about fifty more feet, before two beeps came from a communicator on a clone. He looked at the others, nodded, and hit Tanner with the butt of his gun. Tanner was out cold in an instant. "Good work boys. Let's get the Sith back to base before he wakes up," the captain said.

"Yes sir!" the others replied. They picked up Tanner, and drug him along toward their base.

* * *

_AN: Heyo! I figured out how to put a line on the page :D_

_I felt as if this chapter didn't swing well into the next one (which will be coming soon... don't fret anyone that is actually reading) :{)_

_Well... If I want that stinking chapter up I should probs finish it... R&R (no flaming positive feedback and questions only)_

_Catch you on the flip side! TTFN! Alyss_


	5. Plan

**Chapter 4**

**_Plan_**

Tanner woke up in a dark room, chained to a chair. He struggled, and tried to get the binds off him. However, the harder he struggled, the tighter the restraints became. "I'd stop if I were you," a voice said from the shadows. "They'll just get tighter."

Tanner struggled a bit more. "I've noticed," he said coldly.

The voice moved to the other corner when it next spoke. "Why did you come here?"

Tanner shrugged. "I'm looking for someone my master needed me to find."

The voice moved again. "Who are you looking for?"

"The who is none of your concern." Tanner said, colder than before.

The voice sounded closer to the door than before. "What if I could tell you where he is?"

"Then I suggest you do so and let me go."

"Why should I let you go?" A patronizing tone came from the person standing across the room from him.

"So I don't have to kill you." The answer was obvious, to Tanner.

"Oh, tough guy over here. Thinking he's so awesome, but you're tied to a chair." The voice mocked him now, and he didn't like it.

Tanner's temper flared, and he spoke to the voice. "At least I'm not a weakling who uses shadows as a defense."

The person behind the voice stood in shocked silence for a moment. The door suddenly flew open. The light temporarily blinded Tanner, and all he saw was a flash of red bursting through the door. As soon as the darkness returned, Tanner looked about himself. His lightsaber was gone, but his combat armor was still on him, from his suit to his boots. He grinned, and waited. Two, five, ten minutes passed before he decided it was safe to use his secret weapon. He clicked his heels together, and a small lightsaber activated where his big toe would be. He kicked, ignoring the tight feeling around his chest, and the table to which he was chained collapsed. His restraints slackened, and he was able to free himself. He stood, stretched, and walked toward the door. There was no alarm, so he assumed there were no guards. He chuckled at the lack of security for their prisoners, and opened the door. There was a clone outside the door; however he appeared to be fast asleep. Tanner looked over the room, and found his lightsaber nowhere to be found. He grimaced, and started looking around, moving objects, lifting things, looking everywhere for his weapon. He even moved the clone, who seemed to be a heavy sleeper. Unfortunately, Tanner was unsuccessful in his search. He sat on the floor next to the sleeping clone, and thought. _I have no weapon, no cover, and they will probably come check on me any minute._ Suddenly, Tanner had an idea. He grabbed the snoring clone, who suddenly jerked, and was awake. Tanner, thinking quickly, hit the clone upside the head with its own helmet, knocking it unconscious. Silently and quickly Tanner stole the armor off the clone, and put it on. He stashed his own armor in his cell with the unconscious clone, and locked the door. He then grabbed the blaster, and put on the clone's helmet. _There_. He thought. _Now I can pass as one of them, and find Nick._

He exited the prison hold, and began to wander around. He looked for any sign of clones, when he smelled food. _The mess hall, maybe I'll hear something about my target there._

Tanner walked in the room, helmet on, to find a crowd around a table. Standing atop it, was the girl he almost attacked from the bush. She was telling the crowd around her a very exciting, elaborate story, talking with her hands and using different tones in her voice at varying parts. Tanner racked his brain for her name, but he couldn't remember. He moved closer, trying to listen to what she was saying. "…and the droids rushed me, guns blazing. They were shooting all over the place, per the usual am I right?" that comment raised a murmur of approval from the clones surrounding her. "And as they were shooting, I dodged." She demonstrated the motion, and her long, red hair touched the table as she bent backwards. Tanner was shocked, and his face would have shown it if he hadn't been cloaked in his disguise. That red was the same color as the flash he saw in his cell, this was the coward who had been interrogating him! "And then, fifty more came after me. I sliced through them like butter, and turned tail to tell the General what we were up against, when an assassin came out from the trees! He grabbed me, and tackled me! I tried to escape, but he knocked my lightsaber out of my hand. He grabbed his knife, planning to make my death slow, and painful, and made his signature mark on my arm. Just as he went in for the kill, I kicked him in the cojones and escaped while he was writhing in pain. That, my friends, is how I got this scar." She lifted up her left sleeve, and there it was. A thin slice that went from her shoulder, around her bicep twice, down the inside of her elbow, and around her wrist twice. "It was painful for a while, but it's been three months since I got the stitches out and it's healing quite nicely if I do say so myself."

"That's our clumsy Kolie! Getting attacked from behind on a scouting mission," a clone shouted.

Cheers and laughter came from the rest of the clones while "Kolie" glared at the clone in question. "That's COMMANDER Clumsy to you Ace! And don't call me Kolie you all know how much I hate it!"

Ace frowned, but in a joking way. "Fine. Boys, what do we call the Commander?"

"Commander Clumsy, or Nick, SIR!" The clones chorused.

_NICK!_ Tanner thought. _Nick is a girl! That's why Vaal seemed to be so protective of her earlier, she's his padawan. _

"Good work boys!" Nick said. "Now we return to our regularly scheduled lunch break! Captain Ace, I'm going to… err… meditate or something Jedi related. Keep the boys out of trouble, understand?"

"YES SIR!" Ace said. He picked his bright orange and white helmet up off the table and said, "Alright boys, you heard the Commander break it up! Get back to your chewing, we spar in 45."

Nick smiled at Ace, and exited the cafeteria. Tanner turned to follow, but a clone patted him on the back. "Hey, I know you're new but we are allowed to take off our helmets. It's easier to breathe."

"But I'm on a mission from the General. I have to go, I'm supposed to retrieve the padawan."

Ace shook his head. "Look, buddy. You best be treating the Commander right. Address her as 'Commander Starfall' and DON'T call her 'the padawan'."

Tanner bit his tongue. He wanted to shoot back a retort, but knew better. He nodded, saluted, and said "Yes sir!" He ran off, his plan forming in his head. He would come up to his target, knock her unconscious, and drag her off to his ship. He grinned, and turned the corner in the direction of his prey, and – WHAM!

* * *

AN: Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long. You'd figure since it's summer I'd have more time off. lol NOPE! Don't you just love cliffhangers?! Two chapters in a row baby! I love reviews, and I only have one :( Just no flaming ok! R&R, favorite whatever you want! (I'm in a ! kind of mood today) Idk when the next chapter will be posted, so thanks for being patient! TTFN and catch you on the flip side! ~Alyss


End file.
